


burn everything you love (then torch the ashes)

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Explosives, Extended Metaphors, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Internal Monologue, Poetic Language, Post-Betrayal, Skewed Morals, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Wilbur Soot, but here have some poetic angst, he's got the paranoia lads, i attempt to explain his smp!wilbur's reasoning for wanting to... you know, i can't believe i wrote in this fandom at all actually, i can't draw so the only thing i can really add to this fandom is writing, i really like how it turned out actually, i've not been here a week, just go with it, like. yikes wilbur, obviously, oxygen represents trust and bubbles hold oxygen so it makes sense okay, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: the TNT slides gently into place at the base of the throne. wilbur paces around the seat of schlatt’s power, eyes half-lid, nods sharp when he sees it’s tucked well enough away.really, he’s saving them from having to do it themselves. even after everything, he refuses to entertain the thought of tommy pierced through with regret or tubbo keening in sorrow.this is what’s best. for everyone.Honestly, it's all too easy to realize that trust has only hurt him. He doesn't know why he didn't see how weak he was before.Wilbur's taking betrayal into his own hands this time, before someone else has the opportunity.Basically, I give one possible explanation for what the heck is going on inside character!Wilbur's head.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, wilbur soot & most of the original l'manberg crew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	burn everything you love (then torch the ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha have fun!
> 
> at this point wilbur's mind is Not A Fun Place.

the TNT slides gently into place at the base of the throne. wilbur paces around the seat of schlatt’s power, eyes half-lid, nods sharp when he sees it’s tucked well enough away. he’s willing to use anything, despite the mere presence of TNT igniting the blazing memories of being cornered in a bunker.

he can’t -- he can’t implode like that again. if oxygen was trust, during the last war he’d blown bubbles, brimful with oxygen. and everyone who’d even barely offered him a smile, perhaps joked with him for an hour -- he'd showered them with his bubbletrust. and then trap -- ripboomblaze. in that moment, the world had crumpled, and wilbur -- well, he’d begun to wise up then, although he hadn’t embraced the waryweight until too late. even after eret, he’d been slugdense enough to rely on people. convinced schlatt would govern contentdocile, & he would’ve sworn by the stars that fundy would hack off schlatt’s horns before rending apart the solidsecure walls of his own home. wilbur had leaned on -- so, _so_ gullible -- _depended_ on the eyeroll-grin bond between them all. he'd never even flashdreamed that tubbo would loose an arrow throatbound. 

how shortsighted. how _ludicrous_. tubbo should’ve shot wilbur's lungs through -- at least then he wouldn’t be able to trust again, let someone crush him from the inside out. he won’t be a spineless, idiotic doormat anymore. and really, it’s not much of a cost -- all he has to do is stop blowing bubbles, wasting trustoxygen for people who would never gift him their own breath. how well did he even know all these people who pledged to support him? they could log on at any time, slink into snakeholes, they’re probably at this second exchanging their own oxygen and convulsing with laughter over the senseless muzzle of trust wilbur has willingly stepped into. they’re scheming how to demolish his bloodwon nation in front of him & then _finally_ put him down. 

no -- _no._ wilbur will set the explosion himself this time. before they can mutilate everything, he will decimate his own country, his very family. it’ll be breezecinch, because they’ve already ruptured his insides -- the only thing he feels now is bidesharp foreboding. 

really, he’s saving them from having to do it themselves. even after everything, he refuses to entertain the thought of tommy pierced through with regret or tubbo keening in sorrow. much better for their bodies to stop functioning before they eventually, inevitably, turn against each other.

this is what’s best. for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt to write but at the same time was very cathartic? after writing this it's like scary how plausible smp!wilbur's choices are. i love the whole plot, it's amazing, and schlatt & wilbur are the best villains ever. mostly wilbur tho, his villain voice gives me flipping chills. 
> 
> (i am a poet y'all, sorry for any confusion on the combined words. they're meant to be adjectives mostly, but better at provoking exact feeling/image than regular adjectives. i think everything's fairly self-explanatory/clear but my brain works way differently from most ppl's when it comes to things like this, so. feel free to ask for clarification!)


End file.
